


Cruel Love

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [32]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: ...is a scary thing...





	Cruel Love

“I love you, (Y/N).”

Not five minutes ago, you were pretty sure this phone call conversation was heading in the direction of a break up – neither one of you able to handle the distance any longer; you smack your lips, tasting the salt of your tears, and sigh, “This is falling in love in the cruelest way. This is falling for you, and you are worlds away.”

“No matter where I am…my heart, the things that matter, are with you.” Seth’s voice sounds just as heavy, just as saddened, “I don’t want to lose you, not ever.”

“Then…you won’t.”


End file.
